The Green Prophecy
by HarryFreakinPotterFan
Summary: What if Eragon had a daughter? What if she lived in the modern world? What if she was the only one who could save Alagaesia, and stop Galbatorix? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First thing I want to say is thank you so much for even clicking the link! This is my first Inheritance Cycle story, and I love getting reviews! Especially when they have constructive criticism! So please don't be afraid to let me know if you don't like something, just don't be mean about it! Anyway thanks again, and R&R!**

***Disclaimer: I am not Christopher Paolini**

Chapter 1

My life isn't exactly the best thing ever, but I make do with what I have. My mother and I live in Utah, and we live a pretty normal life. I only see my father once a year. He comes around my birthday, and that's about it. Strange enough he came and visited today, and it's not even my birthday for an entire month! Not that I'm complaining or anything I love my dad. But this visit was very different, and I very surprised by it.

It all started with a knock at the door one morning. I barely getting out of bed, and my long wavy brown hair was a tangled mess. Although, seeing as it was the weekend, I figured that it wasn't anyone important.

Ignoring my hair, I walked to the door to see who it was.

There he stood, brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing strange clothes.

"Dad?!" I asked surprised. Then I remembered what I looked like, and my hand flew to my hair, and I tried to tame it as my father looked at me.

"Hi sweetie, is your mother home?" He asked looking past me as if he was going to see my mom in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, it came out not as I and intentioned it, because my voice sounded angry.

"Do I need an excuse to visit my daughter?" he asked looking back at me.

"I'm just surprised that's all; my birthday isn't for another month. Is something wrong?" I just kept asking questions.

"Not really, I need to talk with your mother. Is she home?"

"She's in bed, although, she might be awake. Would you like me to see? And what the heck are you wearing?"

"Uh," he said looking down at what he was wearing, "Oh, I didn't have time to change." He said simply.

My father was wearing the weirdest clothes ever. His top was a light tunic, with a white shirt underneath. He wore a darker brown color of pants, and he had boots on. He also wore a belt that looked like it could hold something that was long, and with a handle, like a sword. Normally my father wore jeans, and a plain colored T-shirt. This was just weird.

I left to go check to see if my mother was awake, and indeed she was. She actually just finished getting dressed when I entered her room.

"Mom, someone is here to see you." I said. I didn't tell her it was my father because if I did she probably wouldn't leave her room.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll be out in a sec." She replied with a warm smile.

I left to find my father sitting on the couch. He was running his hand through his hair, and had a worried expression on his face.

"She'll be here soon," I said sitting next to him. Even though I barely saw my father, I enjoyed what little time I got to spend with him.

"Alright, thanks." He said.

"So what brought you all the way here from Algeria?" I asked **(AN: I used Algeria cause it kind of sounds like Alagaesia) **

"I need to talk to your mother; there has been a… change of plans." He replied not looking at me.

"Eragon?" My mother said as soon as she saw my dad.

"Kathy! We need to talk." My dad said standing up when he heard his name.

"What if I don't want to talk?" My mother retorted.

"It's about," He started. Then he glanced at me, and it seemed like a secret passed between my parents.

"Alright, but make it quick, I have work you know."

"Lucia please go to your room." My father said gesturing for me to leave the room. Huffing I left, but that wouldn't stop me from sneaking back to listen what they were talking about. Something told me that it had to do with me.

"She needs to come with me." My father said as soon as he thought I was gone.

"She is not sixteen for another month! Are you crazy?!" my mother argued.

"We got it sooner than we anticipated, and you know the prophecy speaks of her."

"Wait, you got it!?"

"Yes, and she needs to come as soon as possible; we will not win the war until she has been trained." I was starting to think this had nothing to do with me. I certainly didn't want to do anything in a war. Besides as far as I was concerned there was no war in Algeria.

"But…" My mother started.

"I know I said by her sixteenth birthday, but this in urgent. We need her. We need Lucia!" well I guess they were talking about me.

"She's not ready. She doesn't know anything about your world." Your world? Who's world? My dad lives in Algeria.

"I'll tell her, she will understand."

"People there won't accept her; even if she is the one from the prophecy. They for sure didn't like me."

"She'll be different, they have to accept her."

"I don't know…"

"What are you guys talking about?" I said. I couldn't handle it anymore. I just had to know what was going on.

"Huh?" my mother said looking at me surprised.

"What is this prophecy, and why won't they like me?" I asked glaring at my parents. No one gave them permission to plan my future.

"Lucia let me explain." My father said.

"I'm waiting."

"Where I come from it's not Algeria, but a place known as Alagaesia."

"Alagucia?" I asked perplexed.

"No, Alagaesia. It's where I'm from. And it's not part of this world. I live in a place filled with magic, elves, dwarfs, and dragons."

"You have got to be crazy," I said laughing, "This is some cruel joke isn't it?"

"No sweetie, just listen please." My mother said soothingly.

"Right now we are at war," My father continued, "And we aren't exactly winning either. We have just recovered the last dragon eggs, and as said in the prophecy, you will be its rider. I need…"

"Wait, me a rider? A rider for what?" I asked.

"A dragon rider; protector of Alagaesia. I am a rider, the first in hundreds of years. You are the only one who can win the war for us."

"What if I don't want it?" I asked. I didn't exactly fancy the idea of saving a world, especially since my mom said they might not even like me.

"You have no choice. I already agreed to let you leave, and train with your father." My mother said. "I can't break my vow."

"You knew? You knew this entire time?" I asked angrily.

"Honey, I had no choice."My mother pleaded.

"You won't spend all your time in Alagaesia either; you have school, and a life here. You can't just disappear. Besides, it'll be a long time before you'll be ready for battle. Not only that, but your dragon will have to grow as well." My father reassured me.

"Well… I don't know; I don't want to leave for long periods of time." I said slowly.

"Here watch." My father said, and he placed a green stone that and pretty patterns all over it.

"What is it?" I asked, but my mother shushed me.

I reached out with my hand, and touched the object. It was very smooth, but as soon as I touched it, it started shaking. I gasped and took my hand back, and the stone started breaking.

I watched in awe as the stone turned out to be an egg hatching. There was a green creature inside wiggling around. Then it finished, and looked straight at me.

Its emerald eyes shone bright, and the green skin, no scales, glistened in the light. It cooed at me, and suddenly jumped on my lap.

"What is this thing?" I asked holding my hand above my head so I wouldn't touch it.

"That is your dragon." My father said smiling.

"So it's true… my daughter a dragon rider, I can't believe it." My mother murmured under her voice.

"It's mine? I don't know how to take care of a dragon!" I exclaimed. Even though it seemed like I didn't like the dragon, I actually adored it. I have always wondered what it would be like to have a dragon. To fly on one, it would be amazing.

"I can help you. Come back to Alagaesia with me." My father prompted.

"I... I will come with you father."

**AN: did you like it? If you did please review! I'll update faster if you do! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I wanted to clear something up Eragon is Eragon Shadeslayer, not Eragon the first. Sorry I should have put that in the first chapter. . so the time line I probably should explain too. The story takes place when Eragon is thirty-six, and the war with Galbatorix is still going on. They can't defeat him until the Green Prophecy has been fulfilled. **

** Elemental Dragon Slayer: I wanted to clear that part up. And Lucia will be involved with romance, I just haven't decided who with. **

**Doubrown: Thanks so much for the review!**

**Tamerlain85: Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

A few minutes after that conversation with my parents I decided to get to know my dragon a bit better. I didn't think I was going to go through so much pain!

I had reached down to stroke my dragon's head, when it turned around and bit me! Right on the left hand! Stunned I looked at my dragon, then my hand. Next thing I know I woke up in my bed, with my dragon curled up next to me.

My dad gave me a few days to excuse myself from school, and to pack what I need to take.

"Don't take to many things. You won't need clothes; we'll get you some over in Alagaesia. Just grab some hair brushes or something." He told me the other day. Obviously my dad doesn't know what a girl needs to take when she leaves the house.

I packed extra clothes anyway just in case I didn't like what they gave me over in Alagaesia. My dragon got into the habit of following me around, and laying in the stuff I packed. Lucky for me dragons don't shed.

"Lucia, please come outside, there's someone I would like you to meet." My father said the day before we were to leave.

"Alright." I said leaving my room to go outside.

The bright sun hit my face, and my eyes started hurting. I guess that's what I get for being inside all the time. As soon as my eyes had adjusted to the light change, my vision was blocked a bunch of blue scales. I looked towards the sky to have my eyes meet the eyes of a dragon.

I gasped, and stepped back in surprise. This dragon was huge, and very much blue. The dragon hummed, as if it were laughing at me.

"Is that…" I asked looking at my father.

"She is my dragon. Lucia I'd like you to meet Saphira, my dragon." He said smiling.

"Can I touch her?" I asked looking back at Saphira. "She is very pretty." I added. Saphira growled and lowered her head close enough for me to scratch her.

"I think that's a yes." My father said smiling as if he and his dragon shared a joke.

I reached up with my hand, and touched her. Her scales were so smooth I felt like I could touch her all day. I had a thing for soft and smooth objects. Smiling to myself I probably spent a good hour just petting Saphira.

Suddenly I felt something rub against my legs. I looked down to find my green dragon. Smiling to myself I reached down a scratched her. I literally spent the rest of the day with my dragon, and Saphira taking turns scratching them.

"Lucia, it's time to go!" My father called early the next morning. Groaning I got out of bed.

"Hold on, I still have to get ready. I just woke up!" I yelled back as I headed to the bathroom.

"We don't have much time, so hurry."

"Okay."

I quickly took a shower, and put some clothes on. I walked out to the living room, and found my father waiting by the door.

"You're mother left early. She baked some cookies if you want to take them to eat. Your dragon is already outside with Saphira. I'll be out there getting the enchantments ready to leave."

"Alright, I'm going to eat really quick."I answered heading to the kitchen. I was sad that my mother didn't stay to say bye, but I also understand that she had work to go to. I grabbed the cookies she left, and found a note attached that read:

_Dear Lucia,_

_ I am extremely sorry I couldn't stay around to say good-bye! I hope that you are going to behave well, and don't let anyone there bother you! Understand? I love you very much, and I would hate to see you get hurt while away from home. Your father told me that you'll only be gone for four weeks, and then you are to come home. I can't wait until I get to see your smile again! I will miss you very much!_

_ Love,_

_ Your Mother._

Sighing I put the note in my pocket. I wanted to keep it with me, something for me to look at when I miss my mom.

I walked outside to find my dad standing waiting for me.

"Where's Saphira?" I asked looking around for her. It was usually hard to miss a giant dragon that was blue.

"She right here." My dad said pointing next to him.

"Well then, I can't see her." I said stating the obvious.

"I know I made her, and your dragon, invisible so the neighbors won't freak out when we leave." He explained.

"Well shall we leave then?"

"Yes, come on. I'll help you mount Saphira."

"Wait, I'm riding her?" I questioned stunned.

"Of course you are! How else are we going to get back to Alagaesia?" My father asked.

"I don't know…" I admitted.

I walked to my father, and he lifted me on to something I couldn't see. That is until I touched her. Saphira gazed at me with her stunning blue eyes. I climbed up higher until I reached the saddle on her back. I turned around and saw my father climbing up behind me.

I sat on the back of the saddle, and my father got in front. I looked around and saw that my bags were tied to the saddle hanging off them. I looked in one that was moving, and found my dragon. Smiling I pet it on the head, and it purred. (If dragons can even purr)

"Ready?" my father asked looking behind him.

"Sure," I said. Now was not the time to tell him I had my doubts about leaving with him.

Seconds later I felt Saphira tense under me as she got ready to jump. Holding my breath and closing my eyes I wrapped my arms around my father and held on for dear life. I felt him laugh, as Saphira leapt of the ground, and I let out a shriek of terror.

After about a minute I got enough courage to open my eyes, and loosened my arms slightly. The sight was beautiful. I felt the wind rush through my long brown hair. The world below rushed like the current in a river.

Laughing I released one arm from around my father and reached out to touch a cloud. My hand came back to my soaking wet and I wiped it on my father's back.

"HEY!" He yelled so I could hear him.

"WHAT?" I yelled back laughing. This was something I wished would never end. I wanted to stay flying for the rest of my life!

"Hold on tight we are about to enter Alagaesia!" My father yelled back warningly. I put my arm back around his waist, and once again held on for dear life. Except this time I didn't close my eyes.

Everything turned black, and for a while I thought I had gone blind. Then I saw it. Alagaesia. It was beautiful. The rivers made patterns on the soft dirt, and I could make out small towns and villages as we flew past them.

"We're almost there!" I heard my father tell me.

"Almost where?" I asked

"To Farthen Dûr," he answered as if it should be obvious.

It all finally sunk in and I couldn't believe it. I was actually here. I had a dragon, and I was the one from the prophecy.

**AN: There you have it! Lucia had finally made it to Alagaesia. So was thinking about some things, and I decided that I would have SYOC (Submit Your Own Character). The character will be the one Lucia will have a romance with! So if you are interested I'll have a form up on my profile! You can leave it as a review, or just PM me! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I have been so busy with school and track lately that I haven't had any time to write until now! But I am pleased to announce that I placed 2****nd**** in girls javelin and 3****rd**** in girls discus! Anyway here's chapter 3!**

**Guest: Hmmm I'll look into it! Thanks for suggesting!**

**Leopardsky: I'm glad you like the beginning of the story! And yes the green dragon is the one Arya hatched. **

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: Thanks for the review! And here's the next chapter!**

***Disclaimer: I am not Christopher Paolini**

Chapter 3

When we landed we were swarmed by a bunch of people dressed like my father. Many people were saying things like, "Welcome back Shadeslayer," or "Where have you gone Argetlam?" My father just smiled, and only said hi to a few people.

"Arya!" He exclaimed, and a huge smile consumed his face.

"Eragon," Greeted the female whom my father addressed as Arya. She looked… very interesting. She had long black hair that shimmered in the sun light. Her green eyes said that she had something important to say. "Lady Nasuada wishes to see you, and…" she gestured to me.

"My name is Lucia," I said raising my hand in a greeting.

"Welcome Lucia," Arya said looking at me. Even though her words were nice, I could see a fire starting in her eyes. I hope I didn't offend her or anything.

"Come Lucia, it's time to meet Nasuada." My father said sliding off of Saphira.

"Alright, let me bring my dragon." I said reaching to grab the green scaled dragon that was still in a bag on Saphira.

"You might want to leave it in the bag, no one here knows about it yet." My father warned me. Knowing that he had the best interest for my dragon and I, I did has he said, and left it in the bag.

I gingerly got off Saphira, and carefully brought my dragon with me. I got many weird looks as the three of us walked though the many people who had gathered to welcome my father. Some people pointed at the bag I was carrying and whispered behind their hands. Blushing I walked so close to my father, I couldn't see anyone anymore.

When we reached a tent that was bigger than most of the other ones, my father stopped walked and turned to me. "Lucia, when we get in the tent, you can let," He gestured to the bag, "out." He said before walking in.

Arya gave me a quizzical look, then followed after my father. Sighing with relief because I wouldn't have to carry my dragon anymore I too walked in the tent. The inside was like an office. There was a desk, and sitting at it was a very beautiful women. She had mossy locks, and big brown eyes.

"Ah, Eragon! I have heard you have returned. I apologize for not coming to greet you when you arrived, I was in a meeting." She said upon us entering the tent.

"Lady Nasuada," My father said bowing slightly, "I have returned with my daughter, Lucia."

"So she is the one?" Nasuada asked looking me up and down. I felt quite uncomfortable, and decided that then was a good time to let my dragon out. I set the bag on the floor, and opened the flap to reveal my shiny green dragon. I heard Nasuada gasp, and Arya smiled slightly.

"Yes, as you can clearly see the dragon has hatched for her." My father said proudly.

"She'll have to start her training right away, Eragon I'm sure you can teach her. You too Arya, she'll have to learn the Ancient Language." Nasuada said excitedly.

"Training?" I asked. I wasn't exactly sure what she meant by 'training'.

"Yes, you will need to learn many things. Such as sword fighting, fist fighting, shooting a bow and arrow, using a knife, riding a horse and your dragon, and also magic."

"Magic? Like in Harry Potter?" I asked excited. I have always wanted to go to Hogwarts.

"I don't know what 'Harry Potter' is, but yes magic. You will learn that with Arya I should think." Nasuada said.

"Yes, I will happily teach her the Ancient Language, and the customs of the elves." Arya said gently.

"Elves?" I asked. That must have been the most stupid question I have ever asked.

"Yes, like me." Arya said turning to look at me. I looked closer, and noticed some differences between her physical looks from me. Her face seemed more angular, and she had a feline accent as well. Her ears were sharper at the tips.

"You will start training tomorrow Lucia." Nasuada interrupted. "For now I'll have your father escort you to your tent and you will be allowed to settle in. Tonight, we will address the Varden and announce that we have our newest dragon rider!"

We said our good-byes, and my father and I picked up my dragon and headed away from the tent.

"Where will I be staying?" I asked while trying to keep my dragon from leaving the bag.

"For now in a tent on level ground, but when your dragon gets big enough to fly on, you will be staying up higher in the mountain." He answered.

Shortly we arrived at a tent. I noticed that it wasn't that far from Nasuada's tent. Maybe like a six minute walk. Inside the floor had a small rug, and there was a cot in one corner. Next to the cot was a small dresser with a lamp on top. The rest of the tent was bare.

"Looks like I'll have to do some decorating." I said letting my dragon out of the bag once again.

"No, remember you won't be staying here all the time, after your training most of the Varden will leave Farthen Dûr and make more advances against the Empire. We will not have time to pack a lot of things when we have to leave. Especially if we leave because of an emergency."

"Hmmm alright then. I'm going to have a look around Farthen Dûr." I said turning to leave. "Should I leave the dragon?"

"Yes, you'll be able to take it out with you after tonight."

"Which reminds me, will I have to talk?"

"That is the plan."

"Great," I said. I hated talking in front of people. I always stutter, and mess words up. In school kids always laughed at me when I had to do a presentation. And now I'm going to have to talk in front of hundreds of people!

"You won't have to say much, just that you feel welcome, and that you will do your best to fulfill the prophecy." My father encouraged.

"What is the prophecy?" I asked as my curiosity spiked.

"You will find out tonight," He answered smiling.

"I want to know! Why can't you tell me now?" I pressed.

"You are just going to have to wait. Don't worry you only have a few hours until we will address the Varden."

"You sure you don't want to tell me now?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Fine, I'm going to find something to eat." I glared at my father. He just laughed and told me where I would find food.

I found the place after an hour of getting lost in tunnels. I had to ask several short people with beards where to go. The more I asked the more I realized pretty much everyone I talked to was short with beards. It wasn't until I sat down with Arya did I find out they were actually dwarves.

I had found Arya eating a salad by herself. I asked if I could join her, and I ordered some chicken with bread. When the food arrived my stomach growled in anticipation. It smelled wonderful. I thanked the dwarf that gave the food to me, and started to eat.

"How was the trip here?" Arya asked tilting her head like a curious cat.

"In all honesty, scary." I answered after swallowing my food.

"I think that the prophecy will scare you more." She said honestly.

"Whys that?" I asked. If I couldn't get it out of my father, maybe I could get it out of Arya.

"You'll have to wait until tonight." She answered.

"Shouldn't I be prepared so I don't look funny in front of everyone?" I tried again.

"You won't have to worry. Almost everyone in the Varden doesn't even know what the prophecy says; only that it has to be fulfilled." She stated simply.

"Well…" I started.

"Be patient Lucia, there are a lot of things that are going to happen, but you will have to wait to see what they are, and what you are going to do about them." Arya said. What did she mean? How many things could happen here? All I know is that I'm part of a prophecy, and that a lot of people have been waiting for me.

Just then a loud horn blew from up above. Arya stood up, and looked at me. I guess that was the signal that it was time to meet the Varden.

I followed Arya out, and meet up with my father. He was already with Nasuada up higher than where the rest of the Varden was. My hands started shaking as Nasuada called for silence. It was time to hear the prophecy.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! Muwahahahahahahaha you will have to give a lot of reviews if you want to find out what the prophecy is! Hopefully I will find more time to update so you won't have to wait too long. Once again I apologize for not having this chapter up sooner. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Guys I am so sorry! You have no idea how sorry I am right now! I've let you guys hold on to that cliffhanger for far too long! Lucky for me school is out so I probably will be able to upload faster! YAY! **

**Elemental Dragon Slayer: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

**Leopardsky: Here you are!**

***disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle!**

Chapter 4

I took a deep breath preparing myself to hear the prophecy that would apparently decided my fate.

"It is time for everyone of the Varden to hear the Green Prophecy!" Nasuada announced. The crowd remained silent, their full attention now on Nasuada.

"When in a time of most need,

"The rider of green shall lead.

"For good or for bad they shall assist

"With a sword and a helpful twist.

"A forbidden love that shall commence

"Will be ones greatest defense

"A power involving family relations,

"Shall bring together many nations."

No one made a sound. The prophecy made it sound that I could be either good, or bad. I'm not even really sure what most of it means. Family relations that has a secret power? Does my dad know some hidden secret that he will teach me? What about the forbidden love? I don't really love someone at the moment.

With all these questions and more floating at the top of my mind, I hardly noticed that Nasuada was waiting for me to come up. My father gently pushed me forward, and I looked down at the huge crowd below me.

"This is the person from the prophecy! She shall lead us to victory against Galbatorix!" Nasuada said in a confident voice. She was trying to convince the Varden that I was on their side, but I could tell that some didn't believe her. The prophecy did say that I could be good, or bad.

Nasuada looked at me, and I could tell she wanted me to convince them. Although, I'm not sure that I can. Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth.

"My name is Lucia Kathysdaughter. I am here to help you; it is what I want to do. I really like everyone here, and you're all so nice to me. I don't want you to feel threatened by anyone. I want to help protect your homes, and family.

"This is my dragon," I continued raising up the bundle of green scales I held in my arms. "Together we will learn to fight, and protect you from Galbatorix!"

There was silence, and then a loud cheer erupted from the crowd. I had won over all, if not most, of the Varden. Smiling I stepped down and walked proudly back to my father.

Nasuada excused the Varden, and told me I had done a wonderful job. "Now we need to get you started on your training." She said.

"Right now?" I asked in disbelief. I wanted to go celebrate the fact that I had talked in front of the entire Varden!

"Of course! We need you ready to fight as soon as your dragon is strong enough to carry you!" Nasuada explained.

"She's right, your dragon is going to hit a growth spurt soon. Then you'll be able to ride!" my father said smiling down at me.

Groaning I allowed my father to drag me down to the training field. The field was just large enough for the army the Varden had. There were some people practicing sword fighting, and others archery. At one end where the targets for archery and the other there were some dummy soldiers that looked well worn out.

"We'll start with a little bit of sword training." My father said, handing me a sword. It was about two and half feet long, and quite heavy. The second I grabbed it, the tip almost hit the grass. Gripping it with both my hands, I was able to lift it in a fighting position.

"That's very good! Most people drop their first sword." My father said grinning.

"Well it probably helped that I through shot put on my school's track and field team." I replied. It was completely true. Over my sophomore year, I had gone to the weight room to lift so I could throw the eight pound ball further than 20 feet.

"Ok, I just want you to block my attack. This way I can see what comes natural to you, so I don't have to spend a long time teaching you certain things." He said unsheathing his own sword. His sword was red. Almost like it was stained with blood.

I remained ready for his attack at any moment. I have never used a sword before, unless you count plastic ones that I use to play with. Somehow I figured if I got hit with my father's sword I would be in a lot of pain.

He lashed at me suddenly, and I barely got my sword up in time to block his attack. Seconds after our sword collided, he pulled back.

"Not bad." He said, "Your reflexes are a bit on the slow side, but with practice they will quicken."

I didn't reply. Staring at my father, I could tell he was going to lunge at me again. This time I would be completely ready.

Just what I predicted happened. Only this time he swept his sword at my feet. I jumped the second he started to move. Somehow I could just tell by the way he bent his legs that he was going to do that.

"Excellent!" he praised me.

Grinning I relaxed my muscles. That was a bad mistake. Apparently that is exactly what he wanted. He slashed at my chest and if I hadn't tripped backwards on a patch of wet grass I would have been cut.

"Ow," I moaned rubbing my back. I could hear my father laughing at me. Great just my luck, I slipped while I was supposed to be learning to fight. I got back up, and looked at my father. He had stopped laughing, and decided to see if I was alright.

"That's enough for today; you probably should go get some rest. We'll continue tomorrow morning bright and early." He said letting me leave.

I hurried back to my tent; I didn't want him to change his mind. Upon entering my new room, I found that my dragon had grown a good six inches in the past hour.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed. "How did you do that?" I asked. It cocked its head at me. The big emerald eyes sparkling with innocence looked at me. All of a sudden I felt something push against my mind. Gasping I put my hand to my head. "Did you do that?" I asked after the feeling passed. Purring my dragon rubbed against my legs.

Sighing I laid down in my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**AN: Did you guys like it? I hope so! What do you think the prophecy means? Please let me know by reviewing! Also do you guys what the dragon to be a girl or a guy? You can choose cause I'm good with either! Did I do alright on the training part? Please let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so so so so sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in such a long time, but I have been extremely busy! I got a job, and have music stuff over the summer. So yeah, well I am here now and I am updating so please enjoy!**

***I am not Christopher Paolini**

Chapter 5

The next few weeks I tried like I have never trained before. When my father decided that I was good enough at sword, he taught me archery. After that it was hand to hand combat. Thankfully all my weight training I did back at home helped a lot. I didn't have to worry about anything being too heavy, and I had enough strength to be able to fight up to four people at a time.

My dragon kept growing, and also trained. Only it trained with Saphira. They flew patterns in the sky, and did these amazing acrobatic fighting practices. I sometimes just sat and watch them as they trained together. I was just amazed. They were so majestic, and beautiful. My father kept telling me that my dragon will soon be big enough for me to ride on.

One day after training I was walking back to my tent to rest. My dragon had also finished training, and was following me. Like so many times before I felt its mind brush against mine. I had gotten so used to it, that it didn't bother me. Like waves I could feel it touching my mind. Then the last one is when I heard it.

"Lucia." A deep, but sweet voice said. I turned in surprise thinking someone was calling me, but no one was near us.

"Who was that?" I asked out loud.

"Lucia," I heard again. I looked at me dragon, and it was looking straight into my eyes.

"It's you isn't it?" I asked.

"Lucia." My name was being said over and over and over again. I just listened to the voice, then it dawned on me.

"You're a girl aren't you?" I asked her.

"Yes," was her reply. Grinning like a mad man, I clapped my hands together.

"Well, I need to come up with a name for you now!"

We stared at each other for a long time while I pondered some names to give her. Many names came to my head, but I quickly discarded them. Names such as: Anna, Meg, Susan. But they all seemed too normal. I wanted to give her a name that would be remembered for a long time. I looked at her, looking for inspiration.

"What about Zelena? It means green in Slovenia." I asked her.

"Yes," was the only thing she said.

"Well then, Zelena it is!" I said happily. My dragon finally had a name! I couldn't wait until I could ride her. Zelena and I have been bonding ever since she hatched for me. Although now it is going to be easier since we can communicate with each other.

Later that night, my father came by to see me.

"How are you doing?" He asked entering my tent.

"Oh just wonderful! You won't believe what happened today!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Alright tell me then." He replied sitting down on a chair.

"I talked to her!" I said grinning ear to ear.

"Who's her?" He asked confused

"Zelena!" I said

"And who is Zelena?" He asked

"She's my dragon of course!"

"Really? You gave her that name?"

"Yes! She knows my name, she kept repeating it, and I figured out that she was a girl. Then I decided that I had to give her a name, and I thought of Zelena. It means green in Slovenia." I explained.

"That is wonderful. I remember when I first named Saphira. I thought that she was a boy!" he laughed.

"Did you really?" I asked taken aback.

"Yes, I did!" he laughed again. "Well I better be going, it's getting late. Goodnight Lucia."

"Night Dad!"

**AN: there you have it. The dragon has been named! How did you guys like the chapter? I know its way short, but I just wanted to get it up for you! Hopefully I'll be updating again soon!**


End file.
